


Five : William Blake , Tyger : Tyger Tyger, Burning Bright / Dare Frame Thy Symmetry?

by spilled_ink



Series: The First and The Last [5]
Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, OOC Riddick, Post-Movie(s), Sexual Content, Slightly out of character but he was perfect for this so don't blame me, What if?, but it's pretty bad regardless, rated just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_ink/pseuds/spilled_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick has been able to stay a step ahead of the mercs for what seems like forever. He's not been caught out or captured or made to be anyone else's 'property'. He has, however, been treated like an animal before and needless to say he hasn't liked it. When he finally is captured by an aristocrat that simply wants him for a showpiece, an exotic animal to flaunt, Riddick thinks that he needs to find a way out as quickly as possible. And yet, he doesn't leave immediately it because there's something that makes his position bearable, for one night at least... her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five : William Blake , Tyger : Tyger Tyger, Burning Bright / Dare Frame Thy Symmetry?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to do trigger warning or whatever but this has some elements that can be considered rape/non-con and may or may not have implied sexual violence. Tread with caution please. And also, OOC Riddick. Apologies in advance.

Capturing him was the ultimate prize to them because he was supposed to have been invincible. He was the man who had evaded countless laws and bounties place on him and escaped being under the watch of entire planets without being caught. For these reasons, they, the Marquis especially, had taken great pleasure in his capture. Caged and kept  for their amusement, them having believed that they had broken his body and tamed his soul, he did little but act as a showpiece, a conversation starter for them as they took part in extravagant dinner parties. Cooped up inside the cage with his hands chained in front of him, ankles shackled together, head bowed as they threw insults his way, he looked surprisingly human. Bedraggled, bloody and beaten, granted he looked like a vagrant, but he looked deceivingly human and deceivingly normal nonetheless.

 

At heart though, he remained an animal.

 

Feral and wild and dark, Richard B. Riddick was as much a man as he was a beast.

 

“Why isn’t he moving?"

 

Used to their voices, their mocking laughter and jeers, Riddick doesn't look up. It's all just a show and he's only biding his time till he breaks free and escapes. He's already found a way, he just needs some way to put it into action, a way to get out of his cage.

 

"Why isn't he moving?" the voice asks again, quietly insistent, and just a touch melodic. It's a females voice, one filled with curiosity and sympathy, no doubt aimed at the Marquis who is in charge of Riddick.

 

"He's an animal, it doesn't matter why he's not moving nor if he's comfortable so long as he's alive. Leave him be, Lirael. It is time to dine." the Marquis's high, cold voice cuts off the voice of the woman who murmurs something in return. It sounds like an agreement, acquisition to his statement and Riddick growls in the back of his throat. He doesn't mean for anyone to hear but she, apparently, does.

 

She approaches, kneeling beside the cage even as the other guests begin to leave the room for their dinner, voices drifting away to his right where, from experience, he knows that the Marquis dines when he has guest. Once done they'll simply head further into the house, to more private chambers, away from the filthy animal that Riddick is considered to be. One guest remains though.

 

There's a long silence before Riddick raises his head to survey the woman kneeling in front of him, his sight hazy through the black cloth he'd been given to cover his oversensitive eyes. His other senses however, make up for his temporary lack of sight.

 

Breathing in, he recognizes the scent of something sweet but not overly sweet with a hint of spice behind it... more powerful and seductive than he's used to. Riddick closes his eyes. White florals... spices... jasmine and lily and... tuberose. He can't remember the last time he smelt tuberose. Riddick breathes in.

 

"Are you uncomfortable?" she asks hearing his strained breath. He is, he is so very, very uncomfortable, but not in the same way as before. This time the discomfort comes from his navel and below, stirring up feeling he's kept down for a long time, the heady scent messing with his mind.

 

"The lights." he grunts because it's a valid excuse and also because he'd like to see who exactly exudes the smell that his body seems to desire.

 

The lights flicker off and slowly, testing their sensitivity to the remaining light, Riddick lowers the blindfold from his eyes. It takes only seconds to adjust and soon enough he sees her. She's nothing special really, by way of who she is; just another rich girl with too much money and too much time to spare. And a girl she is, looking barely 25, still a fresh faced beauty.

 

Riddick drinks her in as her body responds to the first woman he's seen in a long time, for the first time since his capture and analyses her. Her hair seems to cascade down her shoulders to the small of her back, every moment of her head making the soft waves shimmer and come alive, the deep natural red reflecting the light back at Riddick. Her lips, lush, turn down in a frown, pitying him even as her hands, smooth, delicate fingers, wrap around the bars to is cage as if trying to get through to help him.

 

Riddick scoffs in the back of his mind but moves forward regardless. Perhaps... perhaps this woman could be the key to his release... in more ways than one. A feral grin splits across his face, one that she mistakes for something more human, with better intentions.

 

"What's your name?" she asks quietly, pressing closer to the bars. Her movement sends waves of scent towards Riddick and he groans, audibly, biting back a growl. So long. So very. Fucking. Long. He finds himself giving her his name without conscious thought.

 

"Riddick."

 

"Riddick." his name rolls off her tongue as if it was a name she was meant to say, smooth and cultured. He moves forward so that she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. Reach out and touch him touch him touch him touch-

 

"You're hurt?" she gestures the cut above his eyes and the mottled blue bruises he wears on his body, a couple half hidden under the leather pants he wears, pants that are fast becoming uncomfortably tight. In all his time captured he has not been able to give himself any relief and now there's this.

 

Something primitive in him snaps.

 

Moving forward so that he can grab her hands around the cold metal bars, warmed from her touch, his muscles ripple, rolling plains of pure power and pure strength, he leans his face close to hers.

 

"I wonder if you'll taste as good as you smell." it slips out of him unrestrained and she startles, pulling back against him but restrained by his massive hands that are locked tight around hers, holding her close.

 

"I wonder if you'll be as smooth and creamy and as carnal as your scent seems to imply."

 

She whimpers in pain, or so he thinks, and he releases her with disgust but she doesn't move away, shying closer instead. He smells something else on her, something muskier, more needy and then he realizes. It was a whimper of pleasure, not pain.

 

He doesn't try to hide the growl of pure want that erupts from his chest even as pleasure makes his flesh ripple. She doesn't even flinch, pressing herself against the bars.

 

"I want to help you, Riddick." she stretches her hands out soothingly, palms up as she would approach a hurt animal, voice low and lilting. "I can't stand to see anyone, see you especially, being treated like this."

 

"Why me?" he growls, suddenly suspicious, his survival instincts pushing other instincts aside for a moment.

 

"Because you're beautiful." she breathes quietly. Her words hand in the air and she realizes how stupid she sounds as soon as he starts laughing, deep chuckle issuing from his mouth. She flushes, freckles that scatter the bridge of her nose disappearing into the pink blush.

 

"I mean it!" she exclaims through his laughter and Riddick shuts up quick.

 

"You mean it? You mean what?" his voice drops a few octaves, intimidating and she flushes even darker.

 

"You're so beautiful. Beautiful eyes, beautiful body. You're like a caged animal, restless and bound to stay in one place. You exude power and grace and elegance, the elegance of a man who's done enough to know the working of the world... so... so perfect. So beautiful." She drops her gaze, her hair coming around to cover her face in a curtain of auburn and Riddick reaches through the bars, grasping her chin and tipping it up roughly.

 

Her eyes widen, the lingerings of her scent tickling their noses and Riddick sees her whole being in front of him. The full spectrum of her being comes into play; a wilting flower at first but then emboldening her approaches whilst using a soft hand to get her way, she's smooth and rich and textured and so good it burns. Riddick hisses through his teeth.

 

She's his ticket out.

 

"Let me out."

 

She falters. "W-why?" wide eyed and confused, not a why as in 'why do you want to escape' but rather as in 'why, are you going to hurt anyone if I do let you out'. Their eyes meet. Riddick pleads with her mentally and she draws back a little.

 

"I don't have the remote or control or keys or..."

 

"Nanobots." he nods to the corner where a tiny black box is embedded in the wall, barely visible behind an extravagant flower arrangement.

 

"I..." she falters, again, and looks into his quicksilver eyes. Riddick lets her, softening his gaze and playing to her sympathetic mind. Her lip trembles and she bites down on it not recognizing the flush it elicits from Riddick, another course of adrenalin and heat rushing through his body, skin heating up.

 

The locks click open at his wrist and ankles, the metal door of the cage swings outwards silently. Riddick stares at the opening for barely a second before escaping from his confines, vowing to never go back. There's only freedom now, a freedom barred by a single door and one woman who stands in front of him. He tries to sweep past her.

 

"Riddick." she reaches out to touch him, to say something else but her touch burns oh it burn it burn it burns bright hot white light into Riddick's brain. The touch jumps right to his groin, the need he suppressed welling up and before he knows it, he's got her pinned to the wall by her throat, her legs around his waist, his upper body supporting her.

 

He growls inhumanly and she tilts her head back, accepting it. 

 

He bites down, hard, on the smooth flesh and lets his tongue smooth over the area as he tastes her skin.

 

She moans, pleasure mingling into the pain making her tighten her feet around his waist, her crotch rubbing into the bulge in his leather pants and he holds her still taking control of the show.

 

“Last chance.” he warns but she’s too far gone, too lost in quicksilver and the heat of the moment to respond properly except grind feebly against him. He takes this as permission to continue, unsure if he could stop even if she wanted him to at that point.

 

He turns his attention to the clothes that she’s wearing and eyes it appreciatively in the dim light. Leather hugs her breasts and stomach in a mock corset that covers only her front, drawstrings tight around her back that is bare flesh, uncovered by any material. To the hem of the corset holds twisting lengths of soft, gauzy white material that barely hides the silhouette of her perfect figure under the layers of see-through material. She’s barefoot with no jewellry except a single leather bracelet wound in black and white around her left wrist.

 

The lower portion of her dress is ripped away quickly, efficiently, a growl rising in his throat as he finds her bare under the material. The drawstrings of the corset top are snapped, the leather dropping to the floor uselessly, her breasts exposed. 

 

He wastes no time in exploring her flesh with his mouth, searing kisses and painfully arousing bites laying paths over her previously unmarked skin. 

 

She remains oddly quiet, only ragged breathing and whimpers, the tiniest of moans escaping her lips, lips that Riddick captures with his own, plundering her mouth.

 

It burns so deliciously he can’t help but stop to catch his breath, painfully aware that he needs to be leaving but unable to until his most primal needs are satisfied.

 

Making a quick job of it, not pausing to check if she’s ready, he plunges into her flesh, his manhood tight in her, the wet heat perfect after his forced celibacy, welcoming after not having relief in so long.

 

So good it burns.

 

She moans.

 

He plunges in and out of her flesh as he feels blood pool in his groin, hardening even more, snapping his hips up roughly against her, breathing ragged. He doesn’t let the pace drop even as he feels the burn in his muscles, tired from not being used, doesn’t stop as he feels pleasure creeping up the base of his spine, doesn’t stop as he explodes, his climax so high that it takes a minute to come down, darkness in front of his eyes till he regains his normal breathing rhythm.

 

He lets her slide down, out of his arms, and she falls to the floor, slumped against the wall, her fingers reaching out to brush against his ankle.

 

He looks down to see the ghost of her smile on her face.

 

“I hope you’re not going to ask me to stay.” he says darkly, a warning and a joke rolled into one.

 

She laughs freely.

 

“I wouldn’t dare.”

  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if he was OOC in this but I really needed Riddick for this prompt you know? And I love love love him so much I watched all the Chronicles of Riddick movies with my brother. I came to the conclusion that Vin Diesel = yum~! Hope this wasn't too OOC and that I managed to keep some of his essence :) If it was too dark, I'm so sorry. Feedback is more than welcome!


End file.
